The present embodiment relates generally to user interfaces and plural computing environments, and more specifically, to switching from a primary computing environment to a secondary computing environment without a sudden change of a desktop image.
A portable computer such as a notebook-size personal computer (hereinafter referred to as a notebook PC) or a personal digital assistant (PDA) is usually powered with a battery. Nowadays, users of notebook PCs tend to work on one window with a plurality of open windows. Sometimes, users may also use more than one computing environment in a single PC.
Current heavy computing environments may require more energy to keep application windows running in comparison to light computing environments. One manner to curtail energy usage involves switching from one computing environment to another computing environment. Examples may be seen in HTC Shift products and Splashtop's Quickboot system. In switching between computing environments in those products, there is a change in the layout of the graphical user interface and a change in the background of the desktop image. Additionally, the above products cause a sudden change in image resolution between the computing environments.
Therefore, it can be seen that there is a need for a system and method to curtail energy usage and to maintain a user interface without a sudden change of a layout of the user interface and a background of a desktop of the system when switching between computing environments.